Railroad companies are often responsible for maintaining electromechanical features of rail crossing stations, including rail crossing traffic systems and related equipment. Railroad maintenance personnel or contractors can be responsible for human errors that arise in the context of testing, maintaining or diagnosing functions of rail crossing traffic systems or other life critical systems or equipment, leading to significant undesirable outcomes. For example, it is customary to change or disable the rail crossing traffic close to a track maintenance site, and by human error the rail crossing traffic system might not be reset or enabled after maintenance is complete. This could result in vehicle collisions, or personal injury. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.